


Bitter Like Coffee, Sweet like Sugar

by Lina_Love



Series: Fake Chop - Addicted Aleks AU [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Fake Chop, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, So is Trevor, james is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: Aleks tries to leave the warehouse.  Brett stops him.





	Bitter Like Coffee, Sweet like Sugar

“And where do you think you’re going?” Came Brett’s voice, demanding and loud enough to fill the mostly empty warehouse in an echo.

Aleks had been clean for a few days, mostly due to obsessive behaviors from crew members who weren’t as easy to manipulate as James. Brett was the hardest one to get through, his no shit attitude and domineering personality left Aleks at a loss more often than not.

It had kept Aleks inside of the warehouse and surrounded by support when he started getting twitchy, and they had all been quick and attentive when that twitchiness turned into the first real rolls of withdrawals. He’d sweat through layers of clothes and spend most of his time hunched over a toilet as bits and pieces of the numerous drugs he was on leaked out of his system.

The worst of it had passed over the week, though, and he was stuck with some subsiding symptoms like anxiety and an intense craving to get back on what had been so forcibly and painfully flushed from his system.

Now that Aleks could walk and think again, he was more than ready to get out of this hell and find his dealer.

Slanted, chocolate hues full of annoyance stared up at the taller man, and he turned his chin up in defiance.

“Out. Don’t fucking wait up.” The bleached blond bit out harshly, his irritation ebbing out in his tone and posture as he shouldered past Brett roughly, a pale hand reaching out to push the door open.

Before a sneakered foot so could much as step out of the gang’s safety bubble, Aleks felt a hand grab his left arm and pull him back, the door slamming harshly behind him as the Russian was tugged towards Brett.

“Asshole!” Aleks hissed out, his free arm immediately swinging in a harsh right hook to connect with Brett’s jaw in defense at the sudden action.

Too sudden, and Aleks didn’t have time to think about how stupid the decision had been when a snarl was torn from Brett’s throat, and the Russian could see the dam break in Brett’s eyes. Any amount of patience the elder had with his shit had instantly been brushed away, and a coldness was there that Aleks knew only meant trouble for him.

“No, don’t you fucking dare--” Aleks started, going to pull away from Brett’s grip but it was too late. The larger man took the blond’s other arm, and quickly pulled both of them behind his back to hold him in place. Brett lowered them both to the ground, settling his chin on Aleks’ shoulder.

“I’ll ask you one more time. Where. Are. You. Going?” Brett questioned, his voice void of its usual warmth and affection. All that was left there was a cold, demanding tone that usually made Aleks melt into submission. Now it only fueled his anger.

“And I told you that I was going out!” Aleks hissed out, his thin lips tugged out to expose his teeth as he squirmed in Brett’s unforgiving grip. He knew it was pointless, Brett was larger and stronger than him, but he wasn’t going to just roll over and submit--not this time anyway.

“You were going out to get high.” Brett accused, tightening his grip against the other in a silent warning to relax. It just made Aleks fight harder, a familiar wave of anxiety blossoming in his chest and the Russian couldn’t tell if it was from his withdrawals or because of the feeling of helplessness and entrapment Brett was causing in him. It was probably both.

“Yeah, maybe I fucking was! It has nothing to do with you, dickweed, let me fucking go--” The Russian demanded, his sneakers dragging against the floor of the warehouse, blunt nails digging into his palms as he tried to get away from the other so he could deal with the sudden burst of emotions that were erupting in his chest. It felt as if a cage of bats had been released and they were constantly flying around inside of him, knocking against his lungs and ribs and it made it hard to breathe.

Brett’s hold on Aleks only became stricter, the older man pulling him closer to his chest, glaring down at the armful of boy and he let out an irritated sigh at Aleks’ insistence.

“It has everything to do with me.” Brett bit back, his tone just as harsh as the Russian’s. “When you’re gone, who do you think has to deal with James’ bitching? Who do you think keeps Trevor from knowing how fucking pathetic you are when you need a fix? Who the FUCK do you think cleans up the mess when you come home fucked out on sex and drugs? You make me fucking _sick_ , Aleksandr.”

The words cut like knives. Aleks knew Brett was right, and he knew the harshness was only because of the fact that Brett was running on adrenaline just like he was, but that didn’t make the harsh reality any more painful to deal with. The words and the too much feeling of everything in his chest left him breathless. Round, wet tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the blond struggled to pull in a breath, his chest shaking with the force of his silent tears and the exertion it took to breathe.

“Let me go…” Aleks repeated, his tone softer and more desperate. He squeezed his eyes shut as his squirming slowed down, and he focused on the strained contracting and expanding of his lungs to try and ground himself.

There was a beat of silence between the two, Brett noticing how much the boy in his arms was shaking. He didn’t feel guilty, somebody had to protect Aleks from himself, but he knew that Aleks wasn’t going to calm down unless he let him up.

There was a moment of hesitation before Brett released Aleks, and the Russian scrambled away from Brett to wipe away the tears that had stained his cheeks. A ragged breath was torn from the blond as he pulled himself to his feet, and he quickly made his way to the door again.

Bony fingers gripped the handle and he glared back at Brett, and Brett held his gaze, the elder’s lips pulled down into a disappointed frown.

“Go, then.” Brett said bitterly, standing up and harshly gesturing to the door. “Leave. Go and destroy yourself. See if I give a fuck. Just don’t come back here too fucked out to take care of yourself, because I’m not helping you and I’m not hiding your dirty little secret from Trevor this time.”

“Eat shit.” Aleks replied, yanking the door open and slamming it behind him.

The sound echoed through the warehouse, and somehow it was louder than Brett’s voice had been earlier to cause the same effect.

Brett decided, as he walked away from the spot where Aleks had previously been standing, when the Russian did come back, even if he was high, Brett would help.

He always did and he always would, no matter how much the Russian fought him over it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to make this into a series now since I'm probably going to end up writing more things based on this AU. None of it is super dependant on other stories, and there's no real order, it's just the same universe and I hope to grow it out a little.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated. They let me know you're into what I'm doing. <3


End file.
